Ari's Story
by SoldOutForChristForever
Summary: What does Ari really want?what happens when he gets it,if he gets it. How does Max react. and what about Fang?What happened to Jeb?will Ari get tossed aside again?will he ever get whats truely on his heart? Will he go back to his ways?What really happend?
1. A vision and a lady

**AN: Well I have decided to write on Ari. But this is gonna be a whole new side to him. I hope you like and if you have any idea's just review ;) enjoy.**

** Ari's POV**

I hate this. I hate everything now. Well, not everything. I miss things too. And I love certain people, and things. I just wish that the past could change and I could be _me_ again. But that won't happen. It can't happen. My father abandoned me when I was three. He left me to die. I guess he didn't mean for me to _die_, but it's just as bad.

They turned me into a monster. Something that I'm not. They controlled my emotions for the first few years. Only just recently have I begun to actually feel my true emotions. I've also gotten rid of those bulgy, ugly, patches of feathers the white coats called wings. Being an eraser is always going to be apart of me though. But just barley. I can't control my anger, and when I get mad enough, I turn into what the white coats created me to be. A monster.

I look almost like a regular ten year-old. But I'm eight. I still have hair on my arms, hands, neck, back and legs. But since I'm a guy aren't I suppose to have hair on my legs? Cool, I'm more of a man this way. I have muscle's like a teen jock, though it's cool 'cause then girls will like me more. Hey I guess being an eraser has its plus's.

I still just want to be with my family again. Or, do I really? My family abandon me. My dad doesn't care for me. The white coats turned Max against me. I've never known my mom. Who is there? Who's left? I don't want to be alone any more. I hate this with a burning passion! I want my family back.

I have this vision. Where I'm in a home, with people who love me. A mom with light-brown. layered. wavy hair that goes down to the top of her back. She has forest green eyes, and sun-tanned skin. She loves animals and nature and cooking. She's a veterinarian. She reads me stories before I go to bed and kisses me good-night. She cooks the best food and we make cookies together. She plays the guitar and piano and plays music with me on Sundays after church and Fridays after school and any other day that I ask her. Her voice is a sweet sound and I love to hear it all of the time. She helps me with my schoolwork and buys my nice toys and good clothes and we make arts and crafts together.

I also have this dad. He has midnight, black, spiky hair,chocolate brown eyes, that you could just look at and they'd make you smile. Also, like mom, sun-tanned skin. He teaches me things like how to ride a bike and how to swim. We build all kinds of things together and go surfing and build sand castles and look for sea turtles at the beach. We play all kinds of games together. Battle ship, monopoly, mouse trap, and other board games, and play station games too and things like hide and seek and football and baseball. He lets me help out when we have cookouts, and when we go camping we explore the forest and pretend to be adventurers. On summer nights when school is out, we sleep on the roof, and in the backyard we roast hotdogs and marshmallows. He lets me come to work with him and never forgets me. He even lets me help out in his work. He's job is an air force chief. He flies in military air planes and protects people. He's always there when I need him.

As for my sister, she has blonde hair, with highlights and pink streaks. It's layered like mom's. She has electric blue eye's that you could stare into forever. When mom is working and can't help me, my sister is there to help with everything. She's the greatest at everything and is always there for me. On Halloween we make our own costumes, and she makes me look spectacular. She always gives me some of her candy if I don't get as much, she says that she doesn't like to eat that much candy when she gives it to me, but I know she's lying. We play soccer in the backyard, and over the summer me, dad, my sister and mom and my brother build the ultimate tree-house. At the park she teaches me to roller blade and once I've learned how we start to build ramps and do tricks. Each time I fall she picks me up and never tells me to give up.

My brother has dark brown hair like mine, its wavy and brushes the tips of his ears. His eyes are emerald green, and his skin is pale, though he has small speckled freckles that decorate his nose and upper part of his cheeks. We listen to loud music together in his teen-skater boy-rock star-mechanic style room, work on our cars with our dad when there not working right, or they need and oil change or tire change or we just want to clean the engine. Sometimes he takes me with him with his friends to the skate park and we practice tricks, get hotdogs and impress girls. He takes me to the music store with him and we buy all kinds of types of music, and we go to the comic store too and buy comics and magazines and books. When we go to the park we play basketball and we walk down to the lake and fish and swim and fly kites. He takes me to karate and street fighting classes with him and dance class where we learn to hip hop dance, he says girls like guys who can dance.

When we all go out to our cabin out in the forest by the magnificent mountains and a wonderful lake, every other summer. My brother and I go paint-balling and me and my sister go hiking and search for wildlife in the mountains, sometimes my brother and mom come to, sometimes it's just my dad and me. We all go sailing and fishing. Me and dad like to break away from everyone sometimes and go fishing by ourselves. When my brother tells scary stories. If I get too scared my mom lets me sleep with her.

I wish that was all real-life and now just a vision. Not just a dream. I want that. I want it so bad. Even if I get in trouble and have to get spanked or get yelled at or any other punishments. I just want a family to belong to.

I'm not apart of anything now. Days ago the School tossed me out and said I was no longer needed. They dumped me here. I think I'm somewhere in Arizona. But there's no true way of knowing unless I go and ask around.

_What if I do ask around? Then maybe people will, by the look at me,maybe want to keep me as their own! Then I'll have a home. And a family. _A smile stretched across my face in realization of what I've always wanted, I could have. Jumping up and down getting hyper off of the idea. Running through the forest I have been in and keeping an eye out for any civilization. Within an instant it started storming. It was coming down hard but I kept running, as if, if I stopped I'd lose the family I've never known. After running for about an hour, the storm got worse. Suddenly I came across a clearing. Well, not a clearing because there was a house. A small, two-story, blue with white trim, house.

A lady came out. She looked just like the mom I've always wanted.

**AN:So who do you think this _lady_ is? how do you like this story? tell me in your reviews 'kay, I love reviews! ;)**


	2. The lady outside and hopes of love

**AN: I'm just wandering how you liked the first chapter? Anything I should add to this story? Anything that you think would make it better? just review. That's all I ask.**

**Ari's POV**

Standing, starring up at the sky was this lady, she looked to be about 27 years-old. She had light-brown, layered, wavy hair. It went down to the bottom of her neck, and almost touched the top of her back. Her skin was sun-tanned, and she had wondrous, forest green eyes!

_ My dream mom! It's her, right in front of me! _A huge grin stretched across my face. But as I came closer to her, I lost my balance and tripped on a rock. Falling only to have my knee fall into a rock and my head hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" I cried out at the sudden burst of pain. The rocks were super sharp, so it almost left my in tears as the pointed edges cut deeply into my skin. Blood started to gush from the gashes in my skin. "Ah!" I cried out again.

I looked up to see the women turn her face towards me. An excited look crossed her face. "Max!" She called out excitedly. "Max is that you!"

_ Max? What's she talking about? _I realized that she couldn't see me very well through the brush and trees. Though I saw her coming closer.

Within ten feet away, she could see me clearly. The look on her face turned from excitement to sadness, then confusion, to compassion. She scooped me up into her arms and carried my to her house. My blood getting all over her nice red shirt, with white long sleeves and blue jeans.

_Aw crackerjacks, now she hates me for ruining her clothes and trailing blood into her house. I'll never have a family now. _My eyes watered at the idea that she might just yell at me and tell me to leave. Why am I such a menace? Why do I make everything worse?

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"My name is Ari B-" I was going to say "Batcheler",but I didn't want to have any part of my so called _"father"._ He's in my past, and I plan to leave my past behind me.

She set me down on a granite counter in the kitchen.Her kitchen was really nice. The counters were granite, the cabinets were dark wood as was the big circle table set with eight chairs. _She must have a big family. _The floors were light wood and she had all stainless steel appliances.

Since it was December she had loads of Christmasdecorations, well not that many. It seemed like she was in the middle of decorating.

_If she doesn't hate me, maybe she'll let me stay and we can decorate __together._ Hopeful thinking can do a lot for a kid.

"How old are you?" She asked pulling something out of the cabinet from under the sink.

"Eight, I'll be nine in... I think April the 26th." I answered, thinking hard on my birthday. "I think that was when it was. I know it's sometime in the spring. I like April so I'll go with that."

she had pulled out a first aid kit, and was adding pressure to my cuts. I must have had a gash on my head too, because she was putting pressure to that also.

"You don't know your actual birthday?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Nope. But I like April so we can just go with that. And the 26th is a good day too."

She looked at me intensely. Analyzing me carefully. Then opened her mouth, shut it and opened it again, "Ari, where are your parents?"

I looked away. I should probably tell her the truth about me. It would be the best thing to do. Or maybe not. Then she'd be appalled be my past and kick me out and shove me away. "Gone. I don't know anymore. My dad left me, and I've never known my mom, mean people turned my sister against me and turned me into a monster. They wanted to use me to kill my sister and hurt her friends. They controlled me, my emotions. They never took good care of me. My father let it all happen. They, they..." I slammed m fist against the counter. Hard. It really hurt, but I didn't care. Angry tears streaked my face. "Don't make me leave. Please. I don't want to go back. They might want me back. I don't want to be the way they wanted me. I don't want to go back." I said the last part as a whisper and let out a small sob.

She rapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I could feel her warmth. It was something I've never felt before. At first it was awkward, but then comforting. "I won't let you leave. Unless you choose to."

After about 15 minutes of cleaning and bandaging was all fixed up.

"Thank you," I said, there was a true gratitude in my voice. "the scientists at the School never cleaned up my wounds when I got hurt." I said that part to myself as I admired over the bandages.

"Who was your sister?" She asked, going over to the sink to wash her hands.

I didn't plan on answering, but just as I opened my mouth, my stomach growled loudly. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten in a week."

Her eyes went wide. "Let me get this straight, they did horrible things to you, turned your sister away from you, left you to die and fend for yourself, without any food water!" There was a fire in her eyes. She was angry. Big time.

My stomach growled again.

"If you want I can make you some chicken and dumpling soup. It's what me and Ella are having for dinner. You can join us if you'd like."

"Who's Ella?" I asked curiously messing around with my fingers.

"Ella is my daughter." She said taking out some ingredients.

_Maybe, just maybe she might end up being my new sister. I can only hope._ I started to wander around the first floor. There was a Christmas tree set up, but there weren't any lights or decorations on the tree yet, but they were all in two big boxes. Their living room was pretty big. There were two, cream couches, a small cream colored love seat, a cobblestone fireplace, more light wood floor, a dark wood coffee table and lots of empty space. The walls were filled with paintings, they weren't that spectacular, but they were pretty good.

The hallway led to a small bathroom, a two guest rooms I assumed, and a stair case that lead upstairs.

_ Hmms, snooping isn't the best way to make a good impression._ But just as I was going to go upstairs I smelled the wonderful soup. My nose led me to the kitchen to see a big pot of dumplings, chicken pieces, and vegetables. _Yum._

I heard the front door suddenly open and slam shut.

"Mom, I'm home!" A girls voice called through the house.

"Ella, I'm back here!" Called, hmm, I'm gonna have to learn her name.

Anyways, the girl who I assumed to be Ella came in and gave me a strange look, then turned to her mom.

Ella 's POV

When I walked onto the kitchen the first thing I saw, was a ten year-old looking, wet boy in ragged, bloody clothes, with bandages covering his left knee, middle of his right arm and a big band aid on his head. He was semi pale, with brown eyes that and dark brow messy bed-head hair.

He reminded me so much of Max. 

_ Oh how I miss her so much._

He looked like a child who had lost everything that had ever meant anything to him and needed a hug and chocolate chip cookies. His eyes were sad but somehow he seemed like a strong kid. Something came over me and I instantly felt love for this kid.

**AN: How was that? good bad strange? any ideas for me? anything to make it better? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thanxes ;)**


	3. Sorry to do this to you but

**AN: OK I usually don't like these non chapters were the author is just typing about things, that are supposedly 'important'. Well this is important. I need you all to review otherwise I won't write anymore. C'mon now this isn't rocket science. You can do it. All I ask for is a little feedback. How an I doing? What would make this story better? what should I add? this is so very important to me that you give me a little help. Show some love. Thanxes ;)**


	4. Max update 14 days until she comes home

**AN: OK so I'm not getting any reviews. That doesn't make me very happy. There have been a whole lot of hits for this story and I haven't gotten not one review. That makes people not want to read the story and it doesn't let me know whether or not this is a good story. I can't do this on my own guys, C'mon I need you to give me a little help. Please. Or I can just stop writing until I do get my feed back. But I'm not that mean a person. But just please at least try to send me some good feedback.**

Max's POV

We were flying somewhere around the middle of the United States. I think we were in Oklahoma, maybe Texas.

_Maximum, it is time to visit your mom. You haven't seen her in a very long time and I think that you should stop by a week before Christmas. There will be a great surprise there waiting for you._ Oh great, my Voice was back.

_Wonderful, because we all know how much I just _**_love_**_ surprises. But then again, there's always cookies._

"Yo, Fang, what day is it?" I called to him through the wind.

"December 4 th, 2010." He reported.

"In...fourteen days we're going back to my moms house. I guess my Voice wants us to spend Christmas with her. It said something about a surprise waiting for me there." I explained, keeping my eyes on the sky. Honestly I didn't want to go back. Anything could happen. Erasers might track us there. But at the same time I was dying to see Ella and mom again.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. Right now I'm kind of in a writers block on Paradise Island, and on how this next chapter should go. Help me please. Thanxes ;)**


	5. The mall and Surprises

**AN: I'm back, and ready to update this story. For some reason, though, people don't seem to like this story very much, but I can't imagine why. I guess it's because it has Ari in it, but hey, give it a chance. And review please. ;) **

Max's POV

We were lodged in someone's pool house. They weren't home so it was okay. I decided that while we had the spare time I should call my mom at let her know we'd be there for Christmas. I don't really see the point of going, but it'd be nice to let them have a chance at something normal.

It went straight to the machine after 10 rings.

"Hello thing is Valencia–and Ella, Martinez. Sorry we're not here right now, but we'll be back to answer your call as soon as possible. Live, love and save the world!" It seemed as if that last part was addressed directly at me. _Live love and save the world._ The voice that said that part was Ella's.

"Please leave a message after the beep," 35 seconds later, "beep."

"Um, hey. It's Max. I wanted to tell you that we were going to be able to come over for Christ mas, we'll be there sometime around the 14th, you probably shouldn't call back, just in case something happens and someone is able to track you. Bye." I was nervous and excited at the same time. But anything could happen. With us, anything _will happen. _

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and almost when in to fighting mode, but then I saw Gazzy.

"Max, can you do me a favor?" He asked, his hair was messy and his baby blue eyes were somewhat drooping. I was afraid he would fall over on the floor and fall asleep. He yawned.

"What is it?" With Gazzy, it could be if I could help him get a hold of 50 pounds of gun powder.

"I need help figuring out what I'm gonna get everyone for Christmas." He said.

"Oh, I guess I could help you with that." I was so pleased that he wanted to do something for someone. We spent four and a half hours planning things while everyone was asleep.

Ari's POV

It's been three days since I met Dr. Martinez and Ella. Ella has made it her duty to be the perfect big sister, and Dr. Martinez has a goal to make up for my lost childhood. One of the things Dr. Martinez is doing is preparing me for school.

"...And the wind began to blow. It blew harder and harder. The tree house started to spin. Faster and faster! Jack squeezed his eyes shut. Then everything went still. Absolutely still. Except for the sound of rushing water." I read, turning to page 14 of Magic Tree House : Night of the Ninjas. 

I found a bunch of Magic Tree House books in Ella's room on her book shelf, along with a bunch of others. Dr. Martinez wanted to see how well my reading was and so Ella showed me her book shelf. I was reading to Dr. Martinez while she made dinner. I sat on the granite counter my legs dangling over the edge. She was making spaghetti and homemade meatballs. I couldn't help but dip my finger in the sauce.

"Chapter 3; E-hy! Jack opened his eyes. Annie was already looking out the window. The mouse peeked out of her pouch. Jack-" I was cut off by Ella's shouting through the house as she came through the front door.

"Ari!" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted back. Dr. Martinez gave me a look as Ella came in with a grin so wide you could probably fit a whole turkey in her mouth.

"Hey very best brother of mine." She put her arm around me. "How would you like to come with me and two other people to the movies tomorrow?" Her expression was excitement. I looked at Dr. Martinez. _Why would she be so anxious to go to the movies?_

"Why are you so anxious to go to the movies, Ella? And who else is going?" She asked what I was thinking.

Ella looked away. "Um, while I was at soccer practice, Zeke, asked me if I wanted to see, _**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, **_with him and his little sister, Riley. She's 9."

"What's Pirates of the Caribbean?" That was my only question. Ella seemed to be surprised, but decided to use that.

"See mom, he's never even seen Pirates of the Caribbean. He _has _to go. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" She stretched out the word until her breath ran out. Dr. Martinez thought about it for a while.

"If you truly want to go, Ari, you can." that was her final decision.

"I guess I could go." I didn't know whether or not I wanted to go.

"Yay!" Ella screeched happily. "C'mon lets go to the mall and get you some new clothes and shoes and stuff." Ella has been wanting to take me to the mall for a long time. Now she has the perfect opportunity.

Within 20 minutes Dr. Martinez was parking the car in the Mesa Pavilions Power Center. We all walked in together, but Ella wanted to go shopping with me alone. Dr. Martinez was okay with this, and said that she had to get a few things anyway. She gave Ella and me $50 each. As soon as Ella had her money and I had mine, she dragged me into JC Penny's. From there to Crazy8, to The Children Store. We took a break to meet Dr. Martinez at the food court. So far Ella hasn't bought a single thing for herself, and still to come she says she wants to get me some toys, books, shoes and sunglasses.

"Mom! We're over here!" Ella called out to Dr. Martinez as we sat down with our food. I was so nervous while we were there. I kept on checking behind my shoulder and examining the room and everyone in it. I couldn't help but give four 360 's a minute.

"What's wrong, Ari?" Dr. Martinez asked me.

"Paranoia. That's all." I answered examining the room once more.

"Hmm, you remind me of..." She drifted off in her thoughts. A pained look came across her face.

"Reminds you of who?" I asked, "What's wrong Dr. Martinez?" I got out of my chair ans started to leave. _It's obvious, it's me. My stupid paranoia makes them think I'm a dork and they can't handle it_. Tears began to prick my eyes_. _I balled my fists in anger, I was on the verge of breaking the next thing I saw.

"Ari where are you going?" Dr. Martinez asked. I looked back and saw both of them looking at me with saddened faces.

"I don't know. I made you sad and angry so I'm leaving." I answered.

"Ari, _you_ didn't make me sad or angry. I just had a memory that's all." Dr. Martinez explained.

"Ohhh," I felt my face get hot as I realized how ridiculous I had been.

**Back at the Martinez home...**

Ella's POV

It was 9:45pm when we got home. My mom was listening to Ari read before he went to sleep, he was pretty good at it. I checked the answering machine.

"You have 1 new message," The machine said. "' Um, hey. It's Max. I wanted to tell you that we were going to be able to come over for Christmas, we'll be there sometime around the 14th, you probably shouldn't call back, just in case something happens and someone is able to track you. Bye.'"

I started to jump up and down excitedly. Just as I was about to run into Ari's bedroom to tell them I stopped myself. _What if I surprise mom instead of telling her. It'll be mine and Max's present to mom._

**AN: Well, I decided to leave it at that. Hopefully I'll update soon, sorry for the shortness, I just can't wait to really get into this story, trust me there will soon be anger, fighting, betrayal and much more. Stay tuned. God bless! **


End file.
